


Absolute Certainty

by Love_The_Hustle_Trust_The_Luck



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Break Up and Make Up, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Oh God It Burns!, Porn With Plot, Romance, Semi-Public Sex, Sorry Not Sorry, These two need each other, What Was I Thinking?, maturbation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-08-28 22:21:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16731714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Love_The_Hustle_Trust_The_Luck/pseuds/Love_The_Hustle_Trust_The_Luck
Summary: Cor Has had it with being alone and there is only one man on his mind. But can Nyx give him what he wants?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> As (if) this progresses it'll get more explicit which is why I've tagged it as such. Let me know what you think? I've never written Cor and Nyx before. Heck I've never written FFXV before. Yikes.

Nyx Ulric knew two things with absolute certainty.

The first. His ass looked fucking amazing in the dark colored jeans he wore that night. The long sleeved, unbuttoned white henley shirt he covered his upper half with wasn’t hurting him either. Nor the black shit kicking boots.

The second. If Cor Leonis texted your phone at 2:30 AM on your rare Friday night off telling you he needed to see you immediately, and you just happened to be drinking in a dive bar with Libertus and some of the other glaives, you got real sober real quick and found yourself racing towards the address supplied as fast as your motorcycle would take you.

Cor heard, rather than saw Nyx approach. That bike of his was loud, especially way out here practically on the outskirts of the city where his private residence was. He could have stayed in the rooms provided to him, as someone of his rank deserved, but he rather enjoyed having a little slice of privacy far removed from, well, everything.

So why had he basically ordered Ulric to come here, all but giving up his anonymity on a silver platter? He glanced down at the crystal tumbler of scotch he held in his hand, resting on his thigh as he stood, leaning against the door frame and knew exactly who, what, to blame.

He watched with intense eyes as the younger man parked, no helmet of course, and strode up his walkway doing an admirable job of keeping his curious glances to himself. Far as he knew this was business as usual. The business of war. Of duty. The only tell that Nyx wasn’t as battle ready as he was trying to seem was the absolute slightest hint of a smirk on his lips. One simply didn’t smirk at The Immortal.

Nyx nearly tripped as his mind registered the fact that not only was Cor lounging, he could count on exactly zero hands how many times he’d seen the older man take a relaxed posture. But also that he wasn’t in a uniform or fatigues of some kind.

The man was in jeans. Jeans. Thigh hugging, pooled just right at the ankle, slung a little low on his hips, jeans. Bare feet, gods help him, bare feet. And a black t-shirt that did nothing to hide the fact that even if he had a handful of years on Nyx, his body was just as toned, just as cut. Abs defined nicely, biceps stretching out the arms of the shirt with their impressive size. Without a doubt, he could give even Gladiolus a run for his money.

“Marshal,” he greeted with what he hoped was the right balance of friendly and respect. “Didn’t realize that you had a place out here. This is your place I assume?”

Cor pushed himself off the door frame, uncrossing his legs at the ankle and moved out of the way as invitation for Nyx to enter.

Nyx watched the large back of his silent host disappear inside and took a moment to take a quick breath and run a hand over his hair. He was curious now, especially as he noticed the, now empty, liquor glass Cor carried, as to what exactly he’d been summoned for. Do or die time he supposed following him inside and shutting the door behind them.

“Have a seat,” Cor said, his voice a little more gravelly than usual. “Drink?”

“Ahh sure,” Nyx replied sinking onto the couch. “But in all fairness I should tell you this isn’t my first or even fourth drink of the night, so if this little get together is in any way vital, we might want to postpone.”

Cor hmmmed and poured two healthy glasses. He handed one to Nyx as he took his place beside him on the couch.

“Vital?” he murmured, grabbing the remote to turn down the volume on the bad movie currently playing on his TV but not muting it completely. “Well, it’s not Kingsglaive’s business in any way. So, I guess this is your opportunity to walk right back out the door if you aren’t interested.”

Cor was pretty sure Nyx was interested. He could not have been imagining the hungry looks, the barely concealed flirting, the accidental brushes of his arm. Not all of them anyway. No matter how lonely he’d been lately. How intensely he reacted to Nyx every time he was near. He simply couldn’t have been creating all of this in his own head. And if he had? Well, he supposed he’d just have to prove his nickname wasn’t literal by throwing himself from the top of the citadel in embarrassment. He focused his blue eyes on the younger man.

Nyx’s heart jumped into his throat. Was this what he thought this was? Surely not. Surely fucking not. He sat back, bringing the drink to his lips hoping he looked way more casual than he felt. He was Nyx Ulric for fuck’s sake. He didn’t get all nervous about this kinda stuff, providing that this was the kinda stuff he was thinking it might be.

“I supposed that depends on what I’m supposed to be interested in,” he replied smoothly, “Or not, as the case may be.” 

Cor’s eyebrow twitched the barest amount. Nyx hadn’t run for Altissia when he found out he wasn’t summoned for anything official, he had nothing to lose now. He shifted, turning to face him, laying his arm along the back of the couch. His braid was within reach, so he gave it a gentle tug.

Well Nyx thought quickly taking another drink of the really, really, very good scotch, Cor The Immortal just pulled my hair and now my nipples are hard. He still had no idea why he’d been called here, but here he was, here… with hard nipples.

“Interested in me. A fuck. Maybe more.”

Nyx Smooth Operator Ulric, Nyx Never Met A Person I couldn’t Seduce Ulric, Nyx I Ooze Sex Appeal And Confidence Ulric, choked on his drink.

Cor rubbed the pad of his thumb soothingly over the tattoo on the youngers mans ear, staying silent as he let him gather himself.

Once Nyx managed to dislodge the ice cube from his lung and he could once again inhale the doctor recommended amount of oxygen, he realized he was being touched.

“That feels nice,” he mumbled.

“Does it? Cor replied trying to keep the amusement out of his voice.

“This was not how I saw this night going,” Nyx said a shiver running the length of his spine as Cor trailed his fingers from his ear and down the length of his throat slowly.

“Is that a stop?” Cor asked stilling his hand. “No harm, no foul, you can leave right now and nothing will ever be made mentioned of, or come from this.”

Nyx tossed back the rest of his scotch feeling a little of his very healthy ego make a reappearance. 

“It’s definitely not a stop.” He twisted, leaning towards the older man, wrapping one hand around the back of his neck, fingertips feeling the short, orderly brush cut of Cor’s hair and pulled him in close, lips a hair apart from Cor’s. “It’s a hurry up.”


	2. Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> his took longer than I wanted it to. Writing smut is hard people! The kudos and the comments made me do it though!

Chapter Two

Cor chuckled thickly and closed the scant distance between their mouths, slanting his lips against Nyx’s.

Nyx groaned, the sound lost in Cor’s mouth and ran his tongue along Cor’s bottom lip before exploring the dark heat of his mouth.

This was no nice to meet you, awkward after a first date kiss. He’d known Nyx far too long for that. This was a deep and lazy slow, open mouthed and drugging kiss. It was a kiss that had been a long time coming, a build up kiss. A kiss that let Nyx know he’d been studied, thought about. A kiss that promised very wicked things.

Cor used his thumbs, pressing under Nyx’s jaw to tilt his head, fitting his mouth at a different angle, taking control. He leaned his weight forward.

Nyx felt his back hit the couch and Cor land heavily on top of him, one of his thighs slotting between the ones he’d previously been admiring. He dug his fingers roughly into shoulders so much thicker than his own.

This is was quite possibly the best kiss he’d ever experienced, even though he was still clothed. And then Cor rocked his hips, a very obvious erection pressing against his own, and rather suddenly clothing was both the first and last things on his mind. 

The Marshal obviously felt the same as he tore his mouth away, panting roughly, to grab the hem of Nyx’s shirt.

“Arms up,” he murmured thickly pulling the offending item up, off, and thrown onto the floor in an efficient motion that was so very much like the man himself.

Nyx chuckled, Gods help him, he actually chuckled.

“Do you fuck like you undress, Cor,” he asked taking the opportunity to remove the others shirt, as well as trying out the first name that was all but unfamiliar in his mouth. “All straight to the point? Or can I expect a little romance?”

Cor huffed bending his head so that he could suck one of Nyx’s nipples into his mouth. He was rewarded with a silky moan when he released it with a quick flick of his tongue.

“You want romance Hero?” he smirked. “I’ll make you breakfast in the morning and bring it to you in bed.”

Nyx’s eyes rolled in his head as Cor trailed his lips across his chest, to his other nipple, pulling it inside his mouth as he did with the previous. He arched his back and inhaled sharply.

“You assume I’ll still be here in the morning.” The words could have stung, could have come off as cold, callous, had his voice not hitched in pleasure and sunk to an octave he hadn’t heard himself speak in before. Sounding needy and seeking at once.

“You assume you’ll be able to walk out of here anytime soon,” Cor replied, quietly confident, as his hand moved to the buckle on the younger man’s belt.

Nyx could not stop the roll of his hips, pushing off the couch, keenly desperate for the others touch. His cock starting to weep at the tip in anticipation.

“Eager?” Cor asked softly, teasingly, as he pulled open the buckle, then made quick work of the button and zipper, disengaging them as if they offended him. He glanced up from the very pleasing bulge in Nyx’s jeans to catch the slightest hint of pink on his cheeks.

“Me too,” he said to ease the others embarrassment, sliding his hand inside the now open denim and kissing him while moaning into his open mouth, not at all surprised that Nyx went without anything under his pants.

“I...fuck,” Nyx panted, bucking his hips again, chasing the delicious friction of Cor’s hand.

Cor stroked as best he could, inhibited by the jeans he hadn’t bothered yet to remove, annoyed and entertained by the hindrance, and Nyx’s reaction to it, in turns.

“I will,” he promised, “But first, there is something I haven’t been able to stop myself from thinking about..”

Nyx was pulled to standing, unable to stop the whine that escaped his throat because Cor was no longer stroking him and he was really, very sure he might die if that wasn’t corrected, quickly.

But then the Marshal sank to his knees in front of him, hands sliding up his thighs. He nuzzled his nose into the skin that had been made bare by the open zipper of his jeans before pressing wet kisses to the same sliver of flesh as he hooked his fingers into the waistband of Nyx’s jeans and pulled them down his legs. They caught on his boots that he hadn’t removed on arrival.

Cor tapped the back of one of Nyx’s thigh, encouraging him to lift his foot. He nibbled the soft skin of the younger man's inner thighs as he pulled first one and then the other boot off.

When the jeans were tossed to land where they may, and the leather boots were discarded with even less care, he looked up into Nyx’s wild blue eyes.

“I want you in my mouth,” he said, voice gravel and deep, breath ragged.

Nyx barely had time to register what he’d heard before Cor was running his tongue the length of his hard cock. He swayed on his feet despite using Cor’s massive shoulders for balance.

He felt calloused fingers smooth their way from his thigh to the middle of his chest where he was given a light push. Barely a touch really, but it had him sinking back down to sitting on the couch, thighs spread wide, and then wider yet as Cor knelt between them.

He ran his tongue along his kiss bruised lower lip, and gods be damned but he heard himself whimper as he watched Cor lean into him, lips brushing over his leaking slit in a teasing kiss, his precum making the others man’s lips slick.

“Cor,” he whispered, having to clear his throat once to even be able to force words out. “Please.” His erection jumped as if encouraging attention, begging for it even.

In response Cor sucked Nyx’s throbbing head into the wet heat of his mouth, pulling off with a lewd pop and then taking him in again, deeper, hollowing his cheeks as he found a slow, bobbing rhythm.

“Gods,” Nyx cussed fingers trying to find purchase in Cor’s short hair, attempting to keep his hips from bucking, having no doubt he was not about to face fuck the Immortal, he was not in control here, and he knew it. And if that didn’t make him almost cum immediately, than the fact that Cor hummed while taking him even deeper did.

“Cor,” he hissed, feeling his lower belly start to coil and riot, abs flexing. “Cor,” he pleaded. But the other man was unmovable as he started shooting thick ropes of cum down his throat. Only when he shuddered, the wave of his orgasm finally cresting, was his cock released, falling against his stomach as he inhaled in gasping breaths.

Cor dragged the back of his hand across his lips, cleaning the saliva and Nyx’s release that had dribbled from the corners of his mouth. His eyes were as dark and intense as Nyx had ever seen them as he looked up at him.

“Bedroom,” Cor demanded. There was no way the couch was going to offer enough support or space for what he had in mind next.


End file.
